Little Flower
by MollyDragonGirl
Summary: The daughter of Himeno and one of the Leafe Knights, wakes up and cant find her parents but, there's a reason for that. My OC character.


**Little Flower**

 **The Daughter of the Pretear**

 **Part 1**

Hana woke up one morning as the cool morning air flowed through her balcony window waking her up. Her room was full of flowers, both real and painted on the wall. Not to mention the mountain of teddies that her uncle gave her. Her furniture was all on one side of the room because, she tended to play and jump around a lot so the rest of the room was safer for her, she was only five after all.

She got out of bed and put on her favourite yellow dress and blue shoes. Walking out of her room she, walked past her grandparent's room as they walked out.

"Hana dear, look at your hair, you didn't brush it did you?" her grandmamma said. She looked her hand and walked into her grandparent's room.

"Kaoru can you pass me a brush please?" she asked sweetly as she lifted Hana on the bed. He picked up the brush and handed to his wife. She began to brush the messy light pink hair and continued until it was smooth and hung down to the bottom of her back.

"Thank you grandmamma, do you know where mama and papa are?" she asked. They told her they might be somewhere down stairs.

Hana jumped down off the bed and ran out the room to look for her parents, she heard yelling as she walked past the dining room and saw her Auntie Mawata, Auntie Mayune and Mr Tanaka. Auntie Mayune was yelling at Mr Tanaka about tripping a trap she most likely planned for her mama and Auntie Mawata was trying to calm her down.

"Auntie Mayune you need to stop shouting, it isn't nice," she lectured he aunt. Both of her aunties found her beyond adorable most of the time she was like every other child her age and others way too responsible. Mayune stopped and started fussing over her as she always did and Mawata handed her a muffin, that she knew were a favourite.

Hana looked around the room and couldn't see her parents and pouted, she knew she would have to look for them but, the house of huge and she was so little, she felt it would take it forever.

 **Part 2**

Hana walked out into the garden and saw three of her uncles Shin, Hajime and Mannen talking to each other and laughing. Hana called all the Leafe Knights he uncles, they've all been there since the day she was born and all loved her and helped look after her.

She walked over to them and Shin was the first to notice her, he grew a small blue flower and then placed it in her hair. Hana then giggled, he always did stuff like that, Shin didn't talk much so he showed his affection in ways like that.

"So Petal what you up too?" Mannen asked her. Petal was the nickname that the knights had given her because, her name did mean flower.

"Just looking for mama and papa, do u know where they are?" she was getting little tired of this.

"I think they are by the fountain." Hajime said with a grin on his face.

"Be careful!" They shouted, still grinning as she ran in that direction.

When she got to the fountain it wasn't her parents she found but, he Uncle Sasame and Auntie Takako being lovey dovey as always. This made Hana pout, she really wanted to see her mama and papa, they normally were the first people she saw but, she just couldn't find them.

"What's the matter Hana?" Takako kneeled down next to her and looked into her eyes to see what was wrong, tears had started to form in her eyes.

"I can't find mama and papa anywhere, I've looked everywhere and they aren't there!" she shouted, the tears flowing down her face. Both Sasame and Takako understood that she was only five years and did get frustrated easily a lot like her mother. They looked over the clock that hung near the fountain and saw that it was nearly 12 o'clock and then smirked at each other.

"It's ok Hana, why don't we look for them together?" Sasame asked in his normal kind and calming voice.

"Ok!" Hana said rubbing the hears from her face and raising her arms up, showing she wanted to be carried. Sasame picked her up and they walked back towards the house. When they walked in they noticed loud talking coming from one of the reception rooms.

Before they could even open the door Goh and Kei came out fast and blocked them from entering. Goh grabbed her and spun her around,

"Look at you kiddo, have you grown again, I haven't seen you in forever!?" she said kind of panicked.

"You saw me yesterday." Hana said kind of confused. She looked over at Kei and he was whispering to Sasame and Takako.

Hana was then suspicious and wanted to know what was happening and told Goh to put her down. She kept trying to go through the door but, both Kei and Goh kept stopping her.

A knock came from the other side of the door, all the adults smiled then Sasame said,

"You can go in now." He said smiling.

Hana opened the door and there was a loud bang"! She shut her eyes not knowing what it was and when she opened them what she saw made her have a huge grin on her face.

All of the knights and her family were in the room, there was a giant pile of presents on a table, a table full of food and drinks and the stereo playing her favorite songs and to top it off a huge bouncy castle. In the middle of the room there was a huge birthday cake and a sign above it saying,

"Happy Birthday Hana!"

Hana became wide eyed and then she saw her mama and papa stood with large smiles on their faces.

"Mama, Papa!" she shouted running over to them, jumping into her mother's arms and being hugged by both her parents.

"Happy birthday Hana!" Himeno said happily hugging her little girl.

"I knew you would forget your birthday, just like your mother." Hayate said smiling gently.

"Oh yeah I'm not five anymore I'm six!" she cheered happily.

Ok lets blow out the candles, I want cake!" Mannen said exited, Mawata's cakes her the best.

Hayate carried her over and let her blow out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" he asked. She looked shocked,

"Oh yeah, I get a wish!"

Everyone laughed, the little flower that always made them smile and they did the same for her.


End file.
